


Hãy tin tưởng.

by Moon_and_Dream



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Gen, My own version of CH VietNam
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_and_Dream/pseuds/Moon_and_Dream
Summary: Năm 2020 đã xảy ra đại dịch, thiên tai khắp nơi. Tại một đất nước nhỏ, gần như chỉ biết đến là một quốc gia đã chiến thắng Mỹ trong chiến tranh, Việt Nam, cũng không ngoại lệ khi dịch Covid 19 đã lẻn vào trong, tất cả cũng chỉ vì một chút lợi lộc đã làm ảnh hưởng đến hàng triệu người dân.
Kudos: 1





	1. Mệt mỏi.

"Em xin lỗi mọi người, em đã quá chủ quan."

Trong một căn phòng cách ly, Đà Nẵng nằm trên giường bệnh, dù chỉ mới phát hiện vài ngày trước, cậu vẫn phải được đem đi chữa bệnh và được chăm sóc tử tế, các virus dính trên người cậu một ngày sẽ càng nhiều thêm trong vài ngày tới, đây chỉ là khởi đầu của cuộc chiến lần thứ 3 thôi.

Năm, Trí và Bình, ba người họ đứng trước cửa phòng và nhìn vào khung kính trong suốt. Bởi vì dịch bệnh này rất nguy hiểm, dễ lây, nên họ phải mặc áo bảo hộ, đeo khẩu trang của các tuyến bác sĩ kia. Phòng ngừa hơn là bỏ sót, may là có thể nói chuyện qua cái loa và mic giữa hai căn phòng cách nhau.

"Gì mà xin lỗi chứ? Đâu phải tại em? Đáng có lỗi là mấy kẻ chỉ vì vài trăm đồng mà bán rẻ đồng bào, bán rẻ đất nước và sự an toàn của mọi người!!!" Năm lên tiếng phản đối, tất cả đều biết không phải là lỗi của Đà Nẵng mà do mấy kẻ Mị Châu kia.

"Không những thế, em lại là một địa điểm du lịch, phải tiếp tục mở bán kinh doanh, không thì những người dân lại tiếp tục khổ." Trí an ủi, Đà Nẵng là một trung ương bên phía của anh, anh biết nếu cứ cách ly mãi một địa điểm nổi tiếng du lịch thì nguy cơ thất nghiệp, phá sản rất lớn. Nên anh cũng không đổ lỗi nếu Đà Nẵng không đeo khẩu trang, vì phần lớn đã hết dịch rồi, phải mở lại kinh doanh, nào ngờ lại có con sâu làm rầu nồi canh.

"Tiếc là mấy kẻ óc lợn mà không bằng con lợn kia, vì chút lợi, đã làm bao nhiêu người phải tiếp tục thất nghiệp, không bán được gì." Bình trả lời, vẫn là thái độ bình tĩnh đó, họ đã đánh bại đại dịch này trong nước những 2 lần rồi, giờ đây là cuộc chiến thứ 3, tất cả đồng lòng hợp tác là có thể thắng, còn mấy đứa phản quốc kia thì...

"Khụ khụ, em thấy lo quá, các anh ơi." Đà Nẵng nói, trong lòng cảm thấy nặng trĩu, cậu đâu có muốn bị dính bệnh nhưng vì kinh doanh, chắc cậu đã hơi chủ quan quá rồi. Cậu có thể không mong mọi người tha thứ nhưng...

"Nào, lo gì chứ!? Chúng ta đều biết đâu phải do lỗi của em đâu? Ai nói em, cứ để anh xử lý cho!" Năm cười khì nói.

"Phải rồi, hơn nữa, chúng ta chỉ cần hợp tác nhau, đồng lòng vì đất nước, vì sự an toàn của cả cộng đồng là có thể đánh bại đại dịch này." Nếu được, Trí đã xoa đầu Đà Nằng mà dỗ dành nhưng không được.

"Em cảm ơn các anh nhưng, em lo cho Việt Nam cơ."

...

"Anh ấy sao rồi?"

Đà Nẵng biết một điều, giữa tất cả mọi người, chỉ có Năm, Trí và Bình có thể coi là thân với Việt Nam nhất, thân hơn cả những quốc gia khác, đó là điều hiển nhiên. Nhưng dù vậy, Việt Nam vẫn sống khép mình, vẫn vùi đầu vào công việc, rất ít khi tự cho bản thân nghỉ ngơi.

Dù có thân đến thế nào, không ai có thể thấu hiểu hết được nỗi lòng của Việt Nam cả.

Năm là người đầu tiên trả lời trước, khuôn mặt anh pha lẫn giữa tức giận và u sầu, anh nhìn xuống mà nói. "Vẫn như cũ thôi, thăm ngàn và thăm ngàn."

"Và bây giờ lại càng thêm bận rộn nữa." Bình tiếp lời, giọng nói không chút cảm xúc. Không phải là anh vô cảm, khác với Năm, người mà luôn lúc nào cũng đi theo cảm xúc, bộc lộ suy nghĩ không chút đắn đo. Bình xem bản thân là anh cả trong 3 đứa, anh không thể suy sụp tinh thần dễ dàng vậy, càng không thể để cảm xúc điều khiển hành động, lấn át lý trí của anh. Bình phải đứng vững, không lung lay vì Việt Nam.

Cho dù Việt Nam đã từng và vẫn nói với anh. _"Em không cần phải mạnh mẽ như vậy, em có anh, Trí và Năm để dựa vào mà."_

_"Còn anh thì sao? Sao anh không thể dựa dẫm vào chúng em?"_

_"Em biết là anh không thể mà."_

Thật không công bằng chút nào.

...

"Đà Nẵng, em không cần phải lo lắng nhiều, em cứ nghỉ ngơi đi, mọi thứ cứ để các anh lo cho." Trí cất tiếng lên, vẫn là giọng nói an ủi, dịu dàng nhưng nụ cười lại gượng gạo.

"Vâng ạ..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ngày 26 tháng 7 năm 2020.

**Ting.**

\- Thêm một ca mắc mới ở Đà Nẵng. Bệnh nhân 418: 61 tuổi, sinh sống tại phường Thanh Bình, Quận Hải Châu, Thành phố Đà Nẵng. Bệnh nhân được xác định dương tính với SARS-CoV-2 đêm 25/7, đang được điều trị cách ly tại...

Tiếng lách cách của bàn phím cứ tiếp tục vang lên trong căn phòng.

**Ting.**

\- ĐÀ NẴNG BẮT ĐẦU GIÃN CÁCH XÃ HỘI, CÓ THỂ LẬP CẦU HÀNG KHÔNG ĐƯA KHÁCH DU LỊCH RỜI THÀNH PHỐ Từ 13h ngày 26/7, Đà Nẵng yêu cầu người dân không tập trung...

...

**Lách cách, lách cách.**

...

**Ting.**

\- Bắt được người cầm đầu đường dây nhập cảnh trái phép vào Việt Nam. Nguồn tin riêng của PLO chiều 26/7 xác nhận người cầm đầu đường dây đưa người nước ngoài nhập cảnh trái phép vào Việt Nam...

"..."

**Ting.**

\- THÊM HAI CA BỆNH COVID-19 - BN419: Nam, 17 tuổi, ở phường Quảng Phú, TP. Quảng Ngãi, tỉnh Quảng Ngãi. Ngày 14/7, bệnh nhân đến Bệnh viện Chỉnh hình và Phục hồi chức năng Đà Nẵng để chăm anh đang điều trị, đến ngày 17/7...

**Ting.**

\- THÔNG BÁO KHẨN SỐ 16:

\- Bộ Y tế đề nghị những người đã đến những địa điểm sau:

\- Những người đã đến và sử dụng dịch vụ tại 3 bệnh viện:

\- Bệnh viện C Đà Nẵng: từ ngày 20-22/7.

\- Bệnh viện Đa khoa Đà Nẵng: ngày 18/7 tại...

**Ting.**

\- Cơ quan chức năng Đà Nẵng đang khẩn trương truy bắt các đối tượng người Trung Quốc nhập cảnh trái phép vào Việt Nam.

**Ting.**

\- Lực lượng quân đội được triển khai để hỗ trợ công tác dập dịch. Đêm nay sẽ là một đêm không ngủ của TP Đà Nẵng. Cả nước đang hướng về thành phố miền Trung vì quyết tâm chiến thắng đại dịch.

**Lách cách, lách cách.**

...

Ngày 27 tháng 7 năm 2020.

**Ting.**

\- Kỷ niệm 73 năm ngày Thương binh Liệt sĩ 27.7.1947 - 27.7.2020

**Ting.**

\- KỶ NIỆM NGÀY THƯƠNG BINH, LIỆT SĨ VÀ NHỮNG CON SỐ BIẾT NÓI LÀM TIM TA NHÓI ĐAU.

**Ting.**

\- CẬP NHẬT TÌNH HÌNH HAI BỆNH NHÂN COVID-19 Ở ĐÀ NẴNG (CHIỀU 26/7) - TIÊN LƯỢNG VẪN RẤT NẶNG - BN418 vẫn còn sốt nhẹ, đang thở máy, được...

**Ting.**

\- Chủng SARS-CoV-2 trên bệnh nhân Đà Nẵng là chủng mới so với các chủng đã tồn tại ở Việt Nam, là chủng xâm nhập từ bên ngoài. Quyền Bộ trưởng Y tế...

**Ting.**

\- Theo Quyền Bộ trưởng Bộ Y tế Nguyễn Thanh Long, Bộ Y tế hiện chưa rõ nguồn lây nhiễm dịch COVID-19 tại Đà Nẵng. Viện Vệ sinh dịch tễ Trung ương đã phân tích, giải mã trình tự gene virus SARS-CoV-2 trên mẫu bệnh phẩm các bệnh nhân mắc mới. Kết quả cho thấy, virus SARS-CoV-2 đã...

**Ting.**

\- 30 bệnh nhân và người nhà đến chăm sóc đã trốn khỏi bệnh viện Đà Nẵng khi nghe thông tin áp dụng biện pháp cách ly cơ sở y tế này, trước khi lực lượng bảo vệ và công an kiểm soát cổng ra vào. Trong số những người trốn viện, có 15 bệnh nhân...

"Khụ khụ khụ!!!"

...

...

**Ting.**

\- CHỦNG MỚI CỦA COVID-19 XUẤT HIỆN Ở VIỆT NAM, TĂNG KHẢ NĂNG BÁM DÍNH VÀ LÂY NHIỄM ! Qua phân tích dịch tễ, các trường hợp mắc bệnh đều liên quan đến 3 cơ sở: Bệnh viện Đà Nẵng, Bệnh viện...

...

**Lách cách, lách cách.**

...

...

**Ting.**

\- CHIẾN TRANH VÀ NHỮNG LỜI THỀ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ THÀNH HIỆN THỰC.

"Ngg!"

Một cơn đau bỗng ập tới đầu, như thể có một cây búa đang đóng đinh vào.

**Ting.**

\- Giữa trưa, nhiều tòa nhà cao tầng ở Hà Nội rung chuyển vì ảnh hưởng của động đất.

"..."

**Ting.**

\- ĐÀ NẴNG YÊN TÂM! CẢ NƯỚC SẼ SÁT CÁNH CÙNG CÁC BẠN.

"..."

**Ting.**

\- GIÃN CÁCH XÃ HỘI TOÀN TP. ĐÀ NẴNG TỪ 0H NGÀY 28/7. Trước diễn biến dịch phức tạp ở Đà Nẵng, Thủ tướng chỉ đạo địa phương giãn cách xã hội theo Chỉ thị 19 với việc đeo khẩu trang...

...

**Tách tách tách.**

...

**Ting.**

[Việt Nam! Em nhắn tin hoài sao không hồi đáp hả?!]

[Lại tắt tiếng em nữa rồi phải không?!]

[Chả ma anh!!!]

[Anh có nghỉ ngơi không vậy!? Có ăn uống đầy đủ không???]

[Em mà tìm được anh, em đập anh!!!]

"Hahaha..."

...

[Xin lỗi Năm nhé, anh đang bận, xong việc, anh mở lại.]

[Ơ này! Trả lời câu hỏi của em chứ!!!]

[Yêu em, yêu các em, chụt chụt.]

[TỞM QUÁ!!!]

**Tách.**

...

...

...

...

"Thật là..."

Việt Nam mệt mỏi mà dựa vào lưng ghế, cậu lục trong túi áo khoác lấy hộp thuốc lá và bật lửa ra.

**Tách.**

Ngụm một điếu, cậu phả làn khói ra, đôi mắt đăm chiêu nhìn lên trần nhà. Biết là thuốc lá có hại cho sức khỏe nhưng cậu cần có cái gì đó để xả áp lực đi vì thế, cậu đã hứa với Đảng là chỉ hút một điếu mỗi tháng 1 lần thôi.

...

...

...

Cậu quá mệt mỏi, rất mệt...

...

...

...


	2. Hãy tin tưởng.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai người quen mặt xuất hiện, một trong họ không hẳn là đã chết.

Một đất nước bé nhỏ, giàu tài nguyên luôn là tâm điểm của các đất nước lớn mạnh, phát triển. Họ đem dân chủ đến để rồi tàn phá mảnh đất, họ đem tôn giáo để phá bỏ nguồn gốc rễ của dân tộc khác, họ đem đói nghèo, chiến tranh và nô lệ hóa những con người tự do, họ làm bạn với nhau chỉ để lợi dụng đất nước bé nhỏ đó để rồi khi mọi thứ không như mong đợi, họ xoay lưng và bắt tay làm việc với kẻ thù.

Đáng khốn nạn nhất vẫn là những người đã bán rẻ dân tộc, đó là một tội tử hình.

"Với loài sâu mọt đục khoét nhân dân, nếu phải giết đi một con sâu mà cứu được cả rừng cây thì việc đó là cần thiết, hơn nữa còn là một việc làm nhân đạo."

...

...

...

Đêm nay thật yên bình, không một ngọn khói của máy bay địch, không một tiếng ồn ào cảu bom đạn. Những lúc thế này, Việt Nam chỉ muốn duỗi thẳng người ra, nằm trên thảm cỏ mà ngắm những ngôi sao lấp lánh trên bầu trời kia.

Nếu thế thì thật là tốt...

"Việt Nam, cậu-"

**Cạch**

"..."

"..."

Trong căn phòng tối tăm, ánh sáng duy nhất là ngọn đèn lửa yếu ớt trên bàn làm việc. Trăng tròn hôm nay bị che khuất một nửa bởi mây đen, bóng dáng đen của 2 người, một người thả lỏng, một người cầm chắc con dao sắc bén kề trên cổ của người kia.

"Cuba, không phải tôi đã nói, trước khi vào phòng tôi thì phải gõ số hiệu trước, cậu đã quên rồi sao?"

Cuba, người đang bị đe dọa tính mạng, cười hì.

"Xin lỗi nhé, tôi quên, mà tôi cũng muốn thử xem phản xạ của cậu như thế nào, chí ít cậu không bị tụt nghề."

Cuba thản nhiên mà lấy một điều xì gà lên mà ngậm. "Cậu có bật lửa không?"

"Hừ."

...

**Tách, tách.**

"Hút một điếu với tôi không?" Không chờ trả lời, anh đưa một điều xì gà cho Việt Nam. "Dù gì cậu cũng nên cho bản thân nghỉ ngơi chút, làm việc ngày đêm như vậy không tốt cho sức khỏe, cho dù cậu là một Quốc Gia đi nữa."

"Hút thuốc có hại cho sức khỏe." Nói vậy, cậu vẫn nhận lấy nó, "Và tôi có thể vừa làm việc vừa hút."

Nói rồi, cậu xoay người và tiến về bàn làm việc. Cuba là đồng chí của cậu, một người cậu rất tin tưởng không như ai đó chắc chắn sẽ đâm sau lưng cậu và bắt tay với kẻ thù.

"Những vật tư y tế đó, tôi-"

"Đủ rồi, chúng ta có thể nói về việc khác không? Cậu làm như tôi là vị cứu tinh của cậu hay sao ấy."

"Không, nhưng tôi sẽ luôn mang ơn."

Và sẽ mãi ghi nhớ, Cuba đã làm giúp cậu rất nhiều.

Năm 1973 chuyến thăm của Cuba, Chủ tịch Fidel Castro đã quyết định tặng Việt Nam 5 công trình kinh tế quan trọng gồm: Khách sạn Thắng Lợi (Hồ Tây, Hà Nội), Bệnh viện Việt Nam - Cuba tại Đồng Hới (Quảng Bình), trại bò Mộc Châu, trại gà Lương Mỹ và đường cao tốc Xuân Mai; tặng bò giống, gà giống và chi hơn 6 triệu USD để mua thiết bị hiện đại, đồng thời cử chuyên gia về cầu đường sang Việt Nam tham gia cùng bộ đội Trường Sơn mở rộng đường mòn Hồ Chí Minh; giúp đào tạo trên 1.000 sinh viên Việt Nam ở trình độ đại học và cao học, đồng thời vận động ủng hộ Việt Nam gia nhập Liên hợp quốc.

Cuba ngoài viện trợ lương thực, y tế còn quyết định chi hơn 6 triệu USD để mua các trang thiết bị hiện đại từ Nhật Bản và cử một số sĩ quan, chuyên viên sang Việt Nam để tu sửa, xây dựng cầu đường.

Năm 1977, Cuba vận động tất cả các nước Mỹ Latinh bỏ phiếu ủng hộ Việt Nam gia nhập Liên Hiệp Quốc.

Năm 1979, khi Trung Quốc tấn công biên giới phía Bắc Việt Nam. Fidel Castro lại một lần nữa nhấn mạnh "Vì Việt Nam, Cuba sẵn sàng hiến dâng cả máu của mình". Ông ra lệnh cho quân đội sẵn sàng đến trợ giúp Việt Nam.

Đây cũng chỉ là sơ lược...

"Việt Nam, Việt Nam, Vietnam!!!"

Chớp mắt, Việt Nam giật mình tỉnh dậy.

"Cậu lại trầm tư gì nữa rồi, phải không?"

"Oh, lo siento, Cuba." Thật là xấu hổ, đã bao nhiêu lần rồi cậu lại chìm trong suy nghĩ lần nữa, khi bị vậy khó mà cảnh giác được kẻ địch.

Cuba nhìn cậu, mỉm cười và nói. "Nếu cậu sợ bị mất cảnh giác thì đừng lo, sẽ có tôi ở đó bên cạnh cậu để bảo vệ." Bởi vì anh biết, Việt Nam sẽ quay lưng lại với anh mà không sợ bị đâm, ngược lại, sẽ ngả vào lòng anh và cảm thấy an toàn.

Quen biết Việt Nam cũng đã mấy năm trời, cái tính không bao giờ quay lưng lại với ai, kể cả là đồng đội hay kẻ địch đi nữa, không tin được một ai hết đã thấm sâu vào máu rồi, Cuba cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhưng rồi, anh vẫn ở đây, vẫn cố gắng để biết Việt Nam nhiều hơn nữa. Và anh đã nhận được sự tin tưởng của cậu và cậu cũng mở lòng với Cuba một chút, cho dù anh vẫn không biết gì về Việt Nam nhưng sự tin tưởng của Việt Nam dành cho Cuba đã đủ làm cho anh vui rồi.

Nhìn mặt Cuba cũng đủ biết anh ta đang nghĩ gì, những lúc thế này, Việt Nam thật vui vì lá cờ đỏ chói của cậu che lấn đi khuôn mặt đỏ ửng. Cả 2 đã quen biết nhiều năm rồi nên đôi lúc cũng biết đối phương nghĩ gì.

"Trời đã tối muộn rồi, đi ngủ đi."

"Tôi sẽ ngủ khi cậu cũng ngủ, nếu cậu thức, tôi sẽ thức cùng cậu."

"Cậu sến quá đi."

Tình đồng chí, nếu được, cậu thật sự muốn nó tiến xa thêm hơn thế.

Nhưng cậu biết rằng, điều đó thì thật không thể đối với một quốc gia...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

...

...

**Bíp.**

...

...

**Bíp.**

...

**Bíp.**

...

**Bíp.**

**Bíp.**

**Bíp.**

"...?"

_Đây là đâu?_

**Bíp.**

_Tiếng bom!?_

**Bíp.**

_Mùi này là... khử trùng???_

**Bíp.**

_Tôi bị trọng thương sao?_

**Cạch.**

_!!!_

"Việt Nam, cậu tỉnh rồi à?"

_Cuba?_

Hé mở đôi mắt nặng trĩu, ánh sáng từ bên ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, thắp lên căn phòng nhỏ. Chờ khi đôi mắt thích nghi với ánh sáng, Việt Nam mới nhìn rõ được.

Một căn phòng dành cho bệnh nhân.

"Thật là, suốt ngày làm việc, ăn vặt uống nước ngọt, nghĩ sao mà không lâm ra bệnh được?"

"..."

"À, để tôi rớt nước cho cậu uống."

Cuba lặng lẽ rót ly nước trên bàn, anh giúp Việt Nam ngồi dậy rồi đưa cậu ly nước.

Cậu nhanh chóng uống hết một hơi, như một người khát nước.

"Khục!"

"Bình tĩnh, từ từ uống."

Đến giờ mà vẫn nghĩ được câu đùa đó.

"Hàaa... Cảm ơn nhưng, tại sao cậu lại ở đây?"

Cuba nhíu mày, vẻ mặt giận dữ và đôi mắt buồn bã nhìn Việt Nam. "Tôi qua để hỗ trợ cậu, đem hàng ngàn lọ thuốc Interferon Alfa 2B cho Quảng Nam, Đà Nẵng. Tôi đến nơi mà không thấy cậu, nhắn tin cậu cũng không xem, gọi cũng không hồi âm, em Trí thì ở đó thay mặt cậu cảm ơn."

"Tôi... đã hôn mê bao lâu vậy?" Còn công việc thì sao? Ai trông thay cho cậu? Đảng? Bình, Trí và Năm sao rồi?

"Tôi đến vào ngày 5 tháng 8, bây giờ là 26 tháng 8, chắc cũng hơn 20 ngày rồi."

"... Tôi phải đi, tôi còn chưa-"

"Không!" Nói rồi, Cuba bắt Việt Nam nằm xuống. "Cậu phải nghỉ ngơi!"

"Tôi là một quốc gia, một đất nước, tôi không thể nghỉ ngơi, không lo âu như mấy phiên bản khác của tôi!!!" Việt Nam hằn giọng, cậu còn nhiều việc phải làm, nhiều trách nhiệm, cậu không phải là một đứa trẻ cần được chăm sóc, quan tâm hay bảo vệ hết!!!

"Cậu nghĩ vì cậu là một đất nước, một quốc gia cũng không biết mệt mỏi sao?! Những bác sĩ, y tá cố gắng ngày đêm cũng rất mệt, những cán bộ phải nhường nhân dân chỗ ở để lên rừng mà sống tạm, những người vì bảo vệ bản thân, bảo vệ gia đình và cộng đồng cũng đang cố gắng đánh bại đại dịch này. Họ mà tan vỡ thì cậu cũng thế thôi! Bởi vì sức lực của cậu cũng là từ họ, nhân dân, dân tộc của cậu đoàn kết mà ra thôi!"

"Cậu tưởng tôi không biết hả!? Tôi biết nên mới cố gắng hoàn thành công việc của tôi, cố gắng thức sáng đêm để tìm cách đối phó, cố gắng vì dân tộc của tôi!!!"

Đôi lúc, Việt Nam ghét Cuba vì quan tâm thái quá như vậy, nó khiến cậu nhớ đến Nam và Quân, cách cả 2 quan tâm nhau với nhau đến nhường nào và họ có thể yêu nhau không một chút nghi ngờ giữa nhau.

Thật tuyệt vời và ghen tỵ làm sao...

Mọi thứ xung quanh bỗng trở nên mờ đi.

"Việt Nam!"

...

...

...

"Chú Cuba ơi, anh Việt sao rồi?" Giọng nói đầy lo lắng của Năm với vẻ mặt buồn bã. Anh đã rất muốn xông thẳng vào phòng làm việc của Việt Nam mà mắng nhưng lần trước anh làm vậy, Việt Nam đã rất giận và không thèm nói chuyện hay nhìn mặt anh gần 2 tháng trời.

Cuba thở dài nhưng mỉm cười, "Việt Nam không sao, chỉ là mới hồi phục vẫn còn mệt thôi, cậu ấy cần nghỉ ngơi, dưỡng sức và ăn uống đầy đủ. Đừng mua đồ ăn vặt hay nước có ga cho cậu ta, cũng đừng cho phép cậu ấy làm việc, bây giờ điều Việt Nam cần là nghỉ ngơi nhiều."

"Anh ta làm như chúng ta không tồn tại vậy, lúc nào cũng gánh vác hết mọi thứ..." Năm u sầu nói, dường như đến giờ Việt Nam vẫn chưa mở lòng hết với gia đình của cậu. Người duy nhất mà Việt Nam thật sự tin tưởng đến giờ thì đã-

"Việt Nam lại làm việc quá sức nữa rồi, phải không?"

"Ơ!?" _Giọng nói đó, không thể nào!!!_

Cuba xoay người lại, đập vào mắt chính là hình bóng quen thuộc của một người mà anh từng biết. Dáng người thon nhẹ, đôi mắt đầy kiên định, giọng nói không một chút cảm xúc kia. Bộ quần áo be giản dị, cầm trên tay người đó là một bó hoa sen.

"Xin chào đồng chí, đã lâu không gặp rồi, thứ lỗi nhé, cậu biết tôi không thể nào xuất hiện mãi được."

"V-Việt Nam... Dân chủ Cộng hòa!"

...

...

...

"Sao tía lại ở đây?"

"Sao con lại nằm trên giường bệnh?"

"..."

"Nằm đó mà dưỡng sức đi, tía và những người khác sẽ quản lý mọi thứ cho tới khi con phục hồi hoàn toàn."

"Đó có phải là lệnh không?"

"Không, đó là lời nói của một người bố quan tâm đến đứa con của mình thôi."

"..."

"Hãy tin tưởng."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Đà Nẵng sao rồi?"

"Dạ, đang trong tình trạng ổn định."

"Tổng hợp Covid-19, 24h vừa qua cho tôi nghe."

"Dạ, có 3 bệnh nhân tử vong, 40 người xuất viện. 3 trường hợp tử vong đều là các bệnh nhân có bệnh lý nền rất nặng."

"À, vụ gần đây, những người bán rẻ dân tộc. Tôi sẽ tự nói cho Việt Nam nghe."

"Dạ vâng."

...

"Anh Trí ơi, người đó xuất hiện rồi sao?" Vẫn nằm trong căn phòng kính cách ly, Đà Nẵng hỏi người đối diện.

Trí bất ngờ, vẻ mặt sẽ khiến Đà Nẵng bật cười nếu như câu hỏi không liên quan đó người đó. Trí thở dài và hỏi, "Anh dễ đoán lắm sao?"

"Không, nhưng những lúc người đó xuất hiện, vẻ mặt anh và mọi người lúc nào cũng nghiêm túc, căng thẳng. Y như rằng, chúng ta vẫn đang ở chiến tranh vậy."

"... Chúng ta đang chiến đấu với đại dịch và Covid chính là kẻ địch."

"Người đó..."

"Là người mà Việt Nam hoàn toàn tin tưởng, không sao đâu, khi Việt Nam trở lại, ông ấy cũng sẽ đi thôi."


End file.
